Elements of The Earth
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: The echizens are the family of the Gods/Goddesses of the 4 elements: Fire,Water,Air,Wind and Earth.They fight against the evil gods/goddesses of the 4 elements and kills them. read to find out more! I have lately returned! Tests finished last march.
1. Chapter 1

Elements of The Earth

Chapter 1: The Gods of The Elements of The Earth

The earth has 4 elements. These are _Earth, Wind, and Fire & Air_. Each element has a God. Each God have powers that can control their element and they can transform into humans and more things. These people immortal. The first 2 Gods made a family with them being the parents, which made the creation of 2 more elements. Nothing can kill them. The Gods are a family. The family of the Gods is the Echizen family.

The God of the element Earth, Echizen Nanjiroh. He can move the ground, rocks, mountains, volcanoes and the Earth. He is the father in the family. It's because of him that the whole family plays tennis. He's the best tennis player in the family. During the 20th (late 1980's to 1990's) century, he transformed himself into a junior high school-er and tried attending a school. After a year of school, he went back to normal. He soon entered the US open 15 years later (early 1990's) and retired after 6 months (I'm not sure). He stopped growing at age 30.

The Goddess of the element air, Echizen Rinko. She can control air anywhere she goes. She can blow things away with a simple sneeze and make things with air; in short, she can do anything with air! Anytime! Anyway, she doesn't really play that much tennis. She's a lawyer. She's the mother of the family. Stopped growing at age 30.

The God of the Water element, Echizen Ryoga. He can control and do anything with water anywhere and anytime. He's the eldest child in the Echizen Family. He also plays tennis but not as good as his father and sometimes his little sister could beat him. He stopped growing at 18.

The Goddess of Fire, Echizen Ryoma. She has the most dangerous element. She can control and do anything with fire anytime, anywhere without getting burnt. She can also make fire go out of her body. She also plays tennis and is currently a tennis regular on the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Team. BOYS? Because she's cross-dressing as a boy! She transformed herself to look like 12 years old. She also won 4 tournaments when she decided to stay in her 12 year old body in America. She's the youngest Echizen.

They of course, learned to do each other's powers too. They can also use swords and guns and more weapons. They also have enemies. Their enemies are the 4 Gods and Goddesses (2 each) that control all evil. The evil ones control the same elements but use it for evil.

And it begins…………


	2. The controller of fire

Elements of The Earth

Chapter 2: The Controller of Fire

It was the last tennis practice for the day. They were already going home. Ryoma went to the park and saw a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and has pure white skin. She was wearing a red summer dress and a summer hat and pink flip-flops and she's the same height as Ryoma. She decided to go and talk to her since she has a tennis racket with her.

"Ne, what's your name?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm Fujiwara Akahama. Yours?" Akahama said.

"Echizen Ryoma. Do you wanna play?" She replied.

"Sure." She replied.

_-30 minutes later-_

The match ended with Ryoma winning with 7-6. They sat on the bench and rested. "Nice game Echizen." Akahama replied. "Ryoma. Or Ryo." She corrected her. "Okay. Call me Akahama or Aka." Akahama said. "You're a girl, right?" Akahama asked and Ryoma was shocked. "How did you know?" She asked. "Your eyes are girly." Akahama said and Ryoma had a short chat about each other and became best friends. Ryoma soon got an idea. "Hey, do you wanna eat with us? Since, well, you're an Orphan." Ryoma asked.

"Okay." Akahama said.

_-Echizen Household. After Dinner-_

The Echizens liked Akahama. When they found out she was an orphan, they decided if they can adopt her.

"If you want to adopt me, I have something to tell you first." Akahama said.

"I'm a controller of Fire." She said.

The Echizens were shocked. They never suspected her to be a controller!

A controller is someone who works for one of the Echizen family members. They can do anything with the element assigned to them except that they can only control it, nothing else, although, depending on the situation, they can use it as a weapon, if the God/Goddess allow them though. There are only 4 controllers; one for each element. They are as old as their respective God/Goddess.

"I know that you all are Gods and Goddesses." Akahama said.

"Well then, from now on, you are Echizen Akahama. You will not be a servant or a Goddess. You will be our bodyguard since you and Ryoma are already best friends and you are both fire. Since you 2 are best friends," Nanjiroh said.

"Hai." Akahama replied.

"And you will be our new family member. Me and Nanjiroh are your parents and Ryoma and Ryoga are your siblings." Rinko said and Akahama nodded.

"One last Question. Where are the other 3 controllers?" Ryoga asked.

"They're here. Somewhere. We gave ourselves last names so that everyone would think we have families but we don't. It was also to protect us from evil. Mine's Fujiwara. The controller of water's name is Kurosaki Mizu. The name of the controller of air is Yamada Fuzei. The controller of Earth's name is Kimura Tsuchi. They are all orphans. And also, the evil ones are near." Akahama said.

"We already started preparing for the battle. So we'll be alright!" Ryoma said.

"And I'll bring you to school and back home from now on. Okay Ryo?" Akahama asked.

"Hai Aka!' Ryoma said.

They all had a friendly chat and decided that they will adopt all the controllers so that the controllers will have a family. After that, they all went to sleep.


	3. Eiji finds out

_**Gender of the Controllers:**_

_**Akahama-Girl**_

_**Mizu-Guy**_

_**Tsuchi-Guy**_

Fuzei-Girl

This is a Ryoma x Yukimura x Eiji fic!

Did I mention that some controllers are younger by a year than their respective God/Goddess?Elements of The EarthChapter 3: Eiji finds out everything and massacre

It was already the end of tennis practice. The regulars were changing clothes in the clubroom; suddenly, Ryoma's phone rang. She flipped her red phone open and saw that it was a text from Akahama.

It was written:

'_Ryo, I'm already heading to your school. Meet me at the Largest Sakura Tree in the School Gardens. See Ya!_

_Akahama'_

She smiled. _'She's so worried about me. We just met yesterday and I already feel like she's my sister.' _Ryoma thought. The regulars saw their little Ochibi smile though. And one hyperactive redhead acrobat saw this and grinned and decided to ask him why he's smiling. He ran to her and glomped her.

"Nya! Ochibi just smiled when he received a text message! Nya!" Eiji said and he, of course, got the attention of the regulars.

"Oi! Oi! Maybe you already got a girlfriend! So sly! You're so sly Echizen!" Momo teased.

"I don't have one! It's just my sister!" She replied.

"You have a sister?!" Was the regulars' reply.

"Yes." She replied.

Even though that was said, she was still being teased. Since she couldn't control her anger for long, flames, very small ones that can't be noticed, were going out of her hands. Eiji saw the very small flames from Ryoma. When she saw that he saw, the fire disappeared. This made Eiji very curious.

Ryoma's phone rang and she flipped it open. It says:

'_Hey! I'm already here! Can't you see me even though you have Super Vision?! Hurry Up!_

_Akahama.'_

Eiji and Momo were slowly going to her and read her phone but she quickly closed it and ran away. Then they all went home. Except Eiji, who followed his dear little Ochibi.

_Sakura Tree_

Ryoma and Akahama lied under the Sakura tree and they chatted for a while. Suddenly, Akahama sat down and had a sad expression on which made Ryoma sit up too.

"What's Wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"I did some researching on the other controllers Goddess of Fire." Akahama said seriously. Ryoma's face turned serious because she'd never call her _The Goddess of Fire _unless she's serious.

"What did you find then?" She replied.

"Tsuchi and Mizu are dead. They've been killed 16 years ago." Akahama replied and Ryoma's face turned more serious and sad.

"The evil controllers killed them. It seems devils killed them with something that can kill immortals. But their reincarnations are immortal." Akahama said.

"Who's their reincarnation?" Ryoma asked.

"Yukimura Seichii is Kimura Tsuchi. Kikumaru Eiji is Kurosaki Mizu." Akahama said.

"Those Kikumaru Eiji is my sempai! Yukimura Seichii is an old opponent!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"They have little memories of their past lives though. We have to train them soon." Akahama said.

"We have no choice then." Ryoma replied.

Suddenly, Eiji appeared out of nowhere, soaking wet.

_Flashback. A few minutes ago_

Eiji followed his Ochibi to the Garden. He saw that a girl was lying down with her. His 1st thought was that she was Ryoma's girl friend but shrugged it off to listen to their conversation.

When he heard the girl call Ryoma 'Goddess', he was shocked. Did that mean Ryoma's a girl and Goddess?

What surprised him was the sentence _Yukimura Seichii is Kimura Tsuchi. Kikumaru Eiji is Kurosaki Mizu_. Did that mean he was a reincarnation?

'_Oh yeah. I remember that sometimes I can control water. One time I made a ball using water. That means…in my past life, this was my power! I can control water. And Ochibi can control fire. No, she's the Goddess of Fire. Of course she can!' _Eiji thought.

Eiji thought that maybe he can make a ball again. So he imagined he was making a ball using his hands. When he opened his eyes, he found out he was inside a ball of water. He flew to the sky and landed on one of the branches of the tree.

_Flashback End_

"So that's what happened." Akahama said.

"It seems that Kurosaki Mizu's Power in you is awakening." Ryoma said.

They explained everything to Eiji.

Suddenly, Ryoma heard something. _'Ahh! Help Us!' _A female voice said. _'No! Don't! That's Eiji's Stuff Toy!' _A male voice said. Eiji? That means it's from Eiji's house!

"Eiji-sempai! I heard screaming voices from your house!" Ryoma shouted.

"Nya? How?" Eiji asked.

"She has super vision and hearing and speed. She can also fly and control other elements but not as well. All Echizens can too. They control other elements but not as well. Controllers too, but not as powerful. Like you, you just flew a while ago. " Akahama said and Eiji nodded.

"Hurry! Come with me! Akahama! Go home and tell everybody about this!" Ryoma said and Akahama did so.

Ryoma took of her wig and transformed. She turned into a 16 year old teenager and looks very pretty. She had greenish-blackish waist length hair, which was tied (like the samurai tied up hair), her golden eyes were still there, and she now has big breasts (about a, b, or c cup.), but looked smaller because she was wearing bandages as her bra (yes, the bandages were seen). She was wearing an orange kimono that has red lilacs on it. The sleeves were until her elbows and the kimono was until her knees. She had a katana on her waist (like a samurai). All in all, she looked hot and dangerous.

Eiji blushed. _'Sugoi…Ochibi looks so cute. And dangerous too. She's carrying a katana! That means she's fighting people who use katanas too! That's too dangerous!' _Eiji thought.

Suddenly, Ryoma carried Eiji bridal style, which made Eiji blush harder, and the flew away. While flying, Eiji was looking at Ryoma and bushing. _'I think I'm falling for her…' _He thought. They soon arrived at the house 2 minutes later (man, she's fast) later.

When they entered the house, there were 2 dead bodies on the ground, a man and a woman. Eiji recognized the 2 and hugged them.

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…" Eiji cried.

There was more screaming upstairs and in the living room.

"I'll take care of the people upstairs. Take the ones in the living room. Use this as a chance to mature your powers." Ryoma said and Eiji nodded. She went upstairs and fought.

_Upstairs_

Ryoma saw 2 girls and 2 boys screaming and running away. There were 4 boys running after them. She noticed the men as devils. Flames came out of her hands and she burnt and killed the 4 men. Suddenly, the 2 girl died because 7 more men came and killed them. This time, flames came out of her arms and hands. She…er…wrestled 5 men at the same time. And since she used her arms, which were on fire, the men got burnt into ashes because her arms were burning like crazy. The 2 men killed the 2 boy. Her legs were now on fire and she was angry. She kicked the men hard in the shins. The men burnt into ashes because she made sure that anyone or anything (except certain people) that touches her flames would die. She soon went back downstairs.

_Downstairs_

Eiji was fighting 2 men and protecting 2 men and 2 women. He was using a 6-headed water dragon that he made. The dragon got the 2 men using 2 of its heads and strangled them to death. He soon found out that the 2 men died. More men came and the same thing happened. This time, the 2 women died. He went to them and hugged them.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan, I'm sorry…" He muttered.

He soon saw Ryoma come downstairs carrying 4 bodies. He came to them and hugged the four bodies and cried.

"I'm sorry… I was outnumbered." Ryoma apologized.

"It's okay Ryoma… Me too…" Eiji said.

They soon berried the bodies in their backyard. They soon decided to burn the house. Eiji packed his stuff and Ryoma burned the house.

"Can I live with you Ryoma?" Eiji asked.

"Sure. If you want, you can keep calling me Ryoma or Ryo. Since you just said 'Ryoma' twice." Ryoma said and Eiji blushed.

"T-Thanks R-Ryoma. Y-You can call me E-Eiji. Ryo-chan." Eiji stuttered.

"Okay. Eiji. Only not in school. Don't call me Ryoma in school or Ryo." Ryoma said and Eiji nodded. And they went to the Echizen Residence.

_Echizen Residence_

They went in the house and Rinko greeted them.

"Are you Kikumaru Eiji-kun? I'm Echizen Rinko. The greenhead boy Is Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma's Nii-chan. The other guy is Echizen Nanjiroh, you know him. And the other one's the adopted sister of Ryoma and controller Echizen Akahama." Rinko said.

"Oh…" Eiji said.

After the Introductions and after chatting and eating, they told what happened at Eiji's house.

"If you want, Eiji-kun, we could adopt you." Nanjiroh said.

"Really?! Will you?!" Eiji asked.

"Of course we will Eiji! Why? First, You're a water controller. Second, you need a family. Third, we like you." Ryoma said and the others nodded.

"Arigatou Rinko-san!" Eiji said.

"Huhuhu…It's Okaa-san. Nanjiroh's Oyaji or Otou-san. Ryoga's Aniki or Nii-chan or anything since you're his controller. Ryoma's still Ochibi!" Rinko said and Ryoma grunted and Ryoga laughed.

"Hahahaha!! Eiji! You better get used to this soon! Because the Echizen household is very insane!" Ryoga said.

"You mean you and Oyaji are!" Ryoma said and strangled Ryoga.

"You really have to get used to this Eiji!" Akahama said and Nanjiroh nodded.

After having a chat, they decided that Eiji should be a bodyguard and should be trained. After that, they went to sleep.


	4. Karaoke and Rikkai Dai!

Elements of The Earth

Chapter 4: Karaoke and Rikkai Dai?!

The regulars went out to a karaoke bar to sing. Oishi decided for all of them to have fun once in awhile because they've been practicing too much.

When they arrived at the karaoke bar, they saw Ryoma and Eiji sitting inside one of the rooms. They entered the room and saw that they were listening to music in Ryoma's iPod. Tezuka pulled the earphones from the iPod and the 2 were shocked because it was their favorite song.

"Nya~ It was already It's My Life/Confessions Part 2 from GLEE!" Eiji wailed while Ryoma sighed. Although in her mind, a chibi Ryoma was angry with Tezuka and was thinking on ways to torture him.

"Why don't we start then? Me and Ochibi decided this place for all of us!" Eiji said and Ryoma blushed.

"EH?! Echizen, you helped Eiji-sempai?!" Momo asked.

"Hai…" Ryoma sighed.

"-Chuckle- Saa… Let's get started." Fuji said and everyone was creeped out.

Suddenly, Ryoma pulled an empty Vodka bottle under the chair.

"Me and Sempai were drinking Vodka. –Hic- Did I mention that my family owns this place?" Ryoma said.

"EH?! YOUR FAMILY OWNS THIS AND YOU GUYS DRANK VODKA?!" They exclaimed and the 2 nodded.

"Aren't you minors?" Oishi asked.

"WHO CARES!!-Hic-" Eiji exclaimed.

'_They're drunk!' _They thought.

In the next room, they could hear others laughing. They looked and saw Rikkai Dai.

"R-Rikkai Dai!" Seigaku chorused.

"S-Seigaku!" Rikkai chorused.

"Hehehe… Since Renji and his team is here, let's have a game!" Inui said and Seigaku (except Fuji and Tezuka) paled.

"What game Sadaharu?" Yanagi asked.

"The game we played…" Inui trailed off.

"4 years and 20 hours ago…" Yanagi continued.

"Do or Die!" They chorused.

"Do…" Yukimura said.

"Or…" Sanada said.

"Die…?" Tezuka said.

"Yes. You will either sing the song we pick…" Inui said.

"Or, You drink Inui Version…" Yanagi said.

"Vodka!" They chorused. Suddenly, they were holding a vodka bottle.

"NOOO!!!!" They said.

"YEESS!!!" Eiji and Ryoma shouted.

"Eh? Kikumaru, Echizen, you like Vodka?" Marui asked.

"Before we came here, they were drinking vodka." Fuji chuckled.

For proof, Ryoma pulled a bucket full of Vodka bottles out of nowhere.

"-Hic-! Change that into my version! I can bartend!" She said as she demonstrated. After that, she made Fuji taste the result of her bartending.

He tasted it then…

"AAAAHHHH!!!! SPICY!!!!" Fuji cried with his eyes wide open.

'_Fuji's afraid of it…which means that it's hell!' _They thought.

'_Hehehehe…Data! Arigatou Echizen-__**chan**__!' _The data masters thought.

They went back to their respective rooms except Ryoma and the data masters.

Ryoma bartended 8 glasses of wine for Rikkai. The color of the result was red, black or blue.

"-Hic-! Gomen. I drank to much vodka so I can't bartend very well. Come back to our Room if you guys want some more! If I weren't drunk, I could do better. Good luck Yanagi-san!" Ryoma said.

"Please, call me Renji. Since we're on the right track." Yanagi said.

"Hai. Renji-san." Ryoma said and with that he left.

"Let's Go Inui-sempai!" Ryoma said sadistically.

"Hehehe… Sure Echizen." Inui Replied.

_To be continued…_


	5. Seigaku's Karaoke

_**Hehehe… I added Tezuka and Fuji to the rivalry.**_

_**Oh yea… Please give me a chant that can awaken the true powers of the Echizens. Thank You!**_

Elements of The Earth

Chapter 5: Seigaku's Karaoke!

"Okay! Let's Start! –Hic-!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Hey! Let's start! I wanna bartend!" Ryoma exclaimed.

She was sitting on the counter that came out of nowhere. Behind the counter were shelves full of bottles and buckets of wine, beer and more drinks. She was drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"Saa…" Fuji trailed off. And everyone shivered and sweat dropped.

They began with Fuji singing _Vanilla Twilight _by _Owl City_. The song was decided by, of course, Inui.

The Stars Lean down to kiss you

_And I lie away can miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of Atmosphere_

_Cos' I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

_Cos' I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn night blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes 2 to whisper quietly_

_Cos' the silence isn't so bad_

_Till' I look at my hands a feel sad_

_Cos' the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find a pose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in 2 days_

_This coldness reaches down_

_And chills down to the bone_

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Ways deep in thought_

_Because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you_

_Tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_In twilight eyes get lighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky_

_And feel Alive again_

_And I'll look at the world_

_And I knew_

_But I swear I won't_

_Forget You_

_Oh, If my voice could _

_Reach back to the past_

_I'll whisper in your ear_

_Oh Darling I wish you were here._

After singing, he bowed and left the stage. The next one was Eiji. He sang _Rolling Star _by _YUI. _

Mou gaman baka shiterannai yo

_Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

_Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai_

_  
__Kimi no fighting pose misenai gao!_

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou__  
__Demo gen jitsu wa hibi to rabu de_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna rolling days!_

_Koron jattatte iin ja nai no_

_Sontoki wa waratte ageru_

_Norikon da basu no okukara_

_Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta_

_Kimi o tayori ni shiteruyo Oh! Oh!_

_Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love_

_Koibito tachi wa kakurega o sagasu no_

_Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga_

_Tsuduki nagara mo shinjiteru _

_No Rolling days Ohh Yeah Ohh_

_Tsumazui tatte Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! _

_Doro darake Rolling star!!_

_Narubeku egao de itai keredo_  
_Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikatanai desho?_  
_Kitto uso nante sou imi o motanai no_

_All my loving _

_Sou janakya yatterannai_

_Yume ni made mi ta you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte_

_Tamani kuyan dari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling days! Ohh! Yeah!_

_Sou wakatterutte…Ohh! Yeah!__  
__Tsumazui tatte Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! __  
__Doro darake Rolling star!!_

Once he finished, he went to Ryoma and got a cup of wine and drank it. Not just any wine… It was the –result-of-Ryoma's-bartending- wine!

The regulars just stared at him in horror. The others were gaping like a fish. Fuji's eyes were as wide as saucers (yes, they're opened). Tezuka's eyes were wide open.

"Ahh… Arigatou Ochibi-chan! –Hic-" Eiji said and she nodded.

Next was Tezuka and Ryoma, a duet. They sang _Don't Stop Believing _by_ GLEE_. (_**hi-duet**_. **Hi-Tezuka**_. Hi-Ryoma_. )

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world **

**She took the midnight train**

**Goin' Anywhere**

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the Midnight Train _

_Goin' Anywhere_

**A singer in a Smokey room**

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**For a smile that can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and Down**_

_**The boulevard**_

_**Their shadows**_

_**Searching In**_

_**The Night**_

_**Streetlight People**_

_**Livin' Just to**_

_**Find Emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere**_

_**In the night**_

_Working hard _

_To Get my Fill_

_Everybody wants_

_A Thrill_

_**Paying anything**_

_**To roll the dice**_

_**Just One more time**_

_Some will win_

_Some will loose_

_**Some are born**_

_**To sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie **_

_**Never ends**_

_**It goes on and on**_

_**And on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and Down**_

_**The boulevard**_

_**Their shadows**_

_**Searching In**_

_**The Night**_

_**Streetlight People**_

_**Livin' Just to**_

_**Find Emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere**_

_**In the night**_

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight People…**_

_**Don't stop Believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight People…**_

_**Don't Stop!**_

After singing, they left the stage but Inui came to Tezuka.

"Gomen Tezuka. But at the last part, you were getting out of tune. Echizen, please do the honors." Inui cackled evily.

"Ohohoho… My pleasure Inui-sempai." Ryoma cackled evily too.

She went to her counter, got a bottle of whiskey, vodka and some _Coors Cossack Blue (It's a wine that has a commercial in our country) _and mixed it together. She put a lemon on the glass and gave it to Tezuka.

"Gomen Buchou. If I wasn't drunk, I could do better. –Hic-" Ryoma said.

Tezuka gulped and decided to drink it like a man. After drinking just a little, his face turned blue and his eyes were wide open. After drinking everything, he fainted. Everyone looked at him with fear and pity. After putting his corpse…I mean his fainted body to the magically appeared couch.

"This time, let's go with Momo singing _Fireflies_." Inui said.

Momo went to the stage and tried to sing. Since he's bad at English, he can't sing. So he ended up like Tezuka.

Next was Kawamura, but he fainted because of fear. Kaidoh just volunteered to drink the result of Ryoma's bartending, which was just called _Death_, so that he won't sing and of course, ended up like Momo. Oishi did what Kaidoh did and ended up like him too. Inui accidentally drank Death and ended up like Momo.

"We're the only ones alive!" Eiji cried.

"Saa Ne…" Fuji said.

Fuji decided to drink and got drunk too, well not too drunk.

"Ahh… It's so hot!" Ryoma wailed and took of her wig, which made Fuji open his eyes.

"Echizen… You're a girl?" Fuji asked.


	6. Fuji Finds Out

The Elements of The Earth

Chapter 6: Fuji Finds Out!

Previously…

"_Echizen, You're a girl?" Fuji asked._

_Now…_

"Yea. Got a problem with tha?" Ryoma asked and Fuji said No.

"Yea. She is. She's the Goddess of Fire and I'm the controller of Water." Eiji blurted out.

"Huh?" Fuji opened his eyes.

The 2 explained what and who the Echizens really are. And also what are controllers. And what and who Evil ones are. Who Eiji really is and who Yukimura is. And also everything about Akahama. They explained also about the Echizens.

"W-Wow…" Fuji croaked.

For proof, Ryoma transformed into original form (read chapter 3 for more info) except there are 2 swords.

"Do Ya Believe us now?" Eiji said.

"80% yes." Fuji said. _'I wanna see more!' _He thought.

Ryoma clothed herself in fire. Her legs and arms had flames. She also made a fire dragon. It has a body made of fire and has deep dark red eyes. The dragon is spits fire (actually, fire is it's weapon and it's a girl); the dragon's name is _Ka_.

Eiji made a ball out of water and made a water dragon. The dragon had 6 heads and red eyes. Its name is _Mizu_ (It's a guy).

"Now?" Ryoma asked and Fuji said yes.

Eiji and Ryoma went back to normal (well, more like Ryoma did and Eiji had a hard time sealing his dragon).

Ryoma went back to the counter and drank more whiskey bottles. Leaving Eiji and Fuji to talk to each other.

"Saa… You like her ne?" Fuji asked with his eyes open and seriously.

"Aa Ne. From the moment I met her, it was only a simple crush. When I saw her in her real form, I fell for her, hard." Eiji confessed.

"Me Too." Fuji confessed.

"I think Tezuka-buchou and Yukimura have the same feelings I once had, a crush on Ryoma." Eiji said.

"Aa Ne. Demo, I won't loose!" Fuji said.

" Me Too." Eiji said and they shaked hands.

"Oi! –Hic- Wat 'cha guys talkin' about der?" Ryoma said and the 2 said no.

"Ehh… Keepin' Secrets now aren't we Mizu?" Ryoma smirked.

"No we aren't! And I'm Eiji!" Eiji wailed.

"Ahh… Urusai, urusai da yo!" Ryoma retorted.

By now, Ryoma was _waaayyyyy _drunk. Her cheeks are pink and she can't stand properly. Eiji was no longer drunk.

"Ahh… Take care of the other shit heads will ya? Mizu, Tensai?" Ryoma asked.

"Nande? And it's Fuji! Fuji Syuusuke!" Fuji asked.

"Gotta Go to Rikkai's side. Ja!" With that, she left.

"Oh… Well…" They sighed.


	7. Rikkai's Karaoke

The Elements of The Earth

Chapter 7: Rikkai's Karaoke!

"Ah! Echizen-kun! Nice Timing!" Renji said.

"Yo Renji-san!" Ryoma said.

"Why's Echizen Here Yanagi?" Sanada asked.

"Ne! –Hic- why don't ya loosen up a bit? Or else ya'll turn 50 soon with a stern face and gray and white hair! –Hic- Here, drink some whiskey!" Ryoma said.

Sanada got the bottle and stared at it. Since Ryoma' s irritated, she made him chug all of the contents down to his throat.

Sanada smiled.

"Can I have more?" He asked. Leaving the team amazed.

'_Did Sanada just ask for more?!' _They thought.

Ryoma grinned and gave him another bottled and he drank it, not completely.

"Now then, what's the fucking problem here?" She growled.

"A-Ano… We didn't want to sing so we started yelling and we broke the glasses filled with drinks so we can't sing." Jackal said.

"Yosh! I'll help you guys out!" She said and the team sighed. Another counter appeared out of nowhere again and they started.

So they started….

Marui sang _White Line, _Jackal was gonna sing but instead he just drunk _Death. _

Sanada and Yukimura sang a Duet called _Wonderful Days_. Niou and the others were brave enough to drink instead of singing.

"Ah well, I'll just drink for a while…" She said and started drinking.

Later on, the regulars woke up, but silently. Very silently that Ryoma didn't notice. They heard her talking so they decided to listen.

**

"We've already found 2 controllers. Now all we need to find is Yamada Fuzei and Kimura Tsuchi…" She trailed off. Kimura Tsuchi? Yamada Fuzei? Controllers? What?

"But still… Akahama said that Kimura Tsuchi's been reincarnated like Kurosaki Mizu's reincarnation's Eiji." She said. Wait…Kikumaru Eiji's a reincarnation?!

"And Kimura Tsuchi's reincarnation is Yukimura Seichii…" She said. Okay, now they were all shocked. Yukimura's a reincarnation too?!

"So then that means that the controller of Fire is Akahama, controller of Water is Eiji, controller of Earth is Yukimura and controller of Air is Fuzei…" She said.

"It's hard being the goddess of fire. I still have to find a way to find Fuzei. I have to go now. There's more booze at home." And then she took off her wig and transformed.

"ECHIZEN YOU'RE A GIRL!" They exclaimed.

"Shut Up! Yukimura, we'll talk 3 days from now. Go to Seigaku. If you want bring your whole team. I know you can unconsciously control rocks and the land. Control yourself for a while. Ja! By the way, shut up about today. Ja Ne!" She said and left.

"Well then Yukimura, Is what she said true?" Yagyuu asked.

"Now that you mention it… One time, I passed by a construction site. I was really pissed that time since I was stressed. Suddenly, the ground shaked." He said.

"That's proof." Kirihara said.

"Oh well, let's go home." Jackal Said.


	8. late updates

Notice:

We will update late because we are on VACATION!

Sorry!

NEW STORY COMING UP:

_**Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo**_

_**A song…an anime…. a girl. The anime 'Jigoku Shoujo' is actually real! Unknown to everybody that Ai has been reincarnated within a girl who cross-dresses as a boy. Only she knows of her condition. Her subordinates also know but do not know who has Ai's soul. As she gets older, her powers begin to reveal themselves and Ai's subordinates too. Will she be normal? Or will she become the new 'Jigoku Shoujo?' The girl's name is….Echizen Ryoma.**_


	9. sayonara

To all my readers,

I'm sorry to say that I will make a new account due to personal problems. If anyone would like to adopt my stories, just copy and paste them on Microsoft Word and then edit it. Please put my name there, as remembrance. If no one will adopt, I might delete those. Once again, I'm sorry.

Please look for my new (soon) account: beautifulstarrynight

I'm sorry, goodbye.


End file.
